


情人节贺文

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li (19 Days)
Kudos: 3





	情人节贺文

清晨，早已梳洗好的贺呈衣冠楚楚，温柔地给了还在床上熟睡的蛇立一个早安吻。蛇立领养的虎皮猫跳上床也跟着伸出粉色小舌头舔蛇立的头发帮他顺毛。贺呈摸摸毛绒绒的猫，把它抱下床以免它吵闹少年。蜜色肌肤的胳膊抱着洁白的羽绒被，贺呈抚着低声说：“今天我跟秦哥出海钓个鱼，之前约好的，船也洗好保养好了，晚上回来。”

“嗯……”极为慵懒的一声回应，让贺呈以为他是在梦里回答他的。

贺呈又亲了一口，走去沙发拿上准备好的外套便出了门。天蓝色的天空海蓝色的大海，把船放下水后，发动机放水里，旋转钥匙，几位好友的出海之旅便开始了。无论多少岁贺呈仍喜欢看船后边的水花，璧白的水花漾开在深蓝甚至接近黑的海里，色彩对比得格外好看。忽然又想起与蛇立在有巨大全身镜的酒店做的时候，蛇立小麦色的肌肤在自己偏白的身下颤抖着也格外好看。不自觉地低头笑了笑，男人心想今天争取多钓些大鱼。

到了钓点，贺呈下竿钓鱼，一竿就中，朋友嬉笑说什么叫做实力，贺呈没搭话，因为海鸥叼走了他试图放回海里的小鱼苗。心里默默说要钓大鱼，却被打了脸，一天下来只钓上了三条重量还行的石九公。秦哥安慰说晚上去我家呗，把这石九公给焖了吃咯，我老婆做鱼可好吃了，贺呈应声好。回程途中遇上了几条海豚，贺呈很想摸一摸。回到岸边时懒懒趴着歇息在一旁的海豹“噢～噢～噢～”地叫。

蛇立起床时已临近中午，懒懒地靠在床头撸了会猫，太阳不留余力地晒着慵懒的一人一猫，怀里的猫舒服地呼噜。

肚子饿得响了蛇立才起身下床，猫咪窝在留有他余温的地方很快又睡着。蛇立在浴室洗漱时也在想该去哪里，进货采购可以明天叫上贺呈帮忙拎东西。蛇立吐掉口中泡沫，含了一口水发了会呆，隐约觉得今天是个特殊日子。但空无一人的房屋还是平常模样，如果是节日，贺呈那个注重仪式感的老男人早就装饰好了。

哦，想起来了，今天是阿助生日。

阿助是蛇立的朋友，读书时是他的小弟。当初蛇立和贺呈在一起时他支持，两人闹分手时蛇立赌气离家出走，两三个月都是住在阿助家里。阿助无理由地站在蛇立一边，要不是他娶了个老婆蛇立会以为自己魅力大到把自己小弟掰弯。

阿助跟随陪伴自己的日子甚至比贺呈还长，给这么一个好兄弟过生日怎么可能含糊。蛇立打电话预约了一个包厢，叫上阿助再让阿助带上几个朋友，说是要给他庆生，庆祝他进入30岁老男人门槛。

酒足饭饱后，阿助和蛇立进了一个里面的人可以喊他们叔叔的酒吧，两人挤不进舞池里摩肩擦踵的年轻人群，只能坐在吧台一角叙旧喝酒，其实也没什么叙的，阿助就在自己的公司上班，两人只是看着肆意扭动的年轻人回顾青春。笑着喝了两口酒，电话就响了，看着来电提醒蛇立不顾嘈杂的环境就摁了接听。

“喂？”对面明显顿了一下，“你在酒吧？”

“嗯。” 蛇立轻晃手中酒杯等待下文。

“……少喝点，秦哥请我们晚上去他家吃饭，我去接你？”

还以为他会像之前一样呵斥说不准喝，蛇立低头看着杯中淡黄色的液体笑了笑，放下酒杯没再动过。时光不仅改变了阿助和蛇立，也改变了蛇立和贺呈。“不用，又不是没去过。”

“行，那你少喝点。” 又嘱咐了一遍，好像时间也改变不了多少那男人对自己操心的本质。

“好。”

去到秦家时，开门的是秦哥可爱的女儿团团，一声“立叔叔～”总是软软糯糯的，不禁让蛇立蹲下把她的头摸个不停，喜欢得紧，跟在团团身后的贺呈看到这一幕也发自内心地笑。蛇立一来，团团就挨着蛇立坐，黏着蛇立要抱抱，吃饭时还小大人地夹菜到蛇立碗里。秦嫂调笑说团团天天在家念叨着立叔叔什么时候来，小姑娘就害羞地把头埋蛇立怀里。蛇立说，我和贺呈都把她看作干闺女。贺呈说是，然后夹了一块鱼肉递进蛇立碗里，“我钓的，你尝尝。”

回到家两人在不同的浴室洗了澡，蛇立坐床上时贺呈靠近闻了闻，问：“换沐浴露了？味道不一样。”

“嗯。苦橙叶的味道，喜欢吗？”说完蛇立就扯开宽松的睡衣衣领露出香肩，近近凑到贺呈面前。

“别闹，”贺呈揉乱蛇立刚吹干的头发，细软发丝揉在指间还是熟悉的触感和熟悉的小苍兰香，掀开被子躺进早被身边人捂热的被窝，“不是说明天让我陪你去采购吗？把我撩急了你腰疼怎么去？”

“你就不会温柔点啊？”蛇立调笑着也跟着躺下，两人刚洗完澡的体温融在一起，洗发水沐浴露护发素的各种气味淡淡交缠，逐渐化成他们身上常年沾染的味道，有着彼此气味的味道。蛇立把一条腿挤进贺呈的两腿之间让他夹着，自己侧躺着拥他像抱着一个大玩偶。埋进胸膛听那听了无数个夜晚的他的心跳，节奏沉稳的“咚咚、咚咚”，听着会让人安心。可今晚蛇立总觉得有些不对劲。

“我怎么老是觉得缺点啥？”

贺呈闻言吻在他的发旋，问：“什么？”

“不清楚，就感觉跟担心出门忘关煤气似的。”

“这种感觉，我也有。”

“你也？”

“对啊。”

话一说完，手机在桌子上振动发出闷响，随后落地窗外不远处公园里的喷泉声音不小地“嗤”了一下，喷起来在多彩绚丽的灯光下变化。

刚还抱在一起温存的两人被吓了一跳，蛇立直起身关手机自带的闹钟，看手机屏幕才猛然清醒：“今个儿情人节！”

“噗嗤”，身边常被人说不苟言笑的贺呈不禁笑出了声。

两人的陪伴已成为了彼此的习惯，不需要节日捆绑也不需要物质证明。两个总是相近的枕头有些彼此的味道；蛇立身体的每一寸都被贺呈抚摸占据过，哪里敏感哪里无感贺呈都知道；贺呈身上肌肉的形状大小、器物的粗硬长短蛇立闭着眼也能描绘出来；两人知道彼此喜欢的食物和厌恶的东西，也懂得什么是对方避之不及的恐惧。对对方的爱恋早已成为自身的一部分，哪儿有人成天把自己挂嘴边的？

还记得以前这种节日，蛇立是不太在乎，可贺呈格外看重，鲜花礼物巧克力那都是玩剩下的，贺呈总是会把各种纪念日过得花样百出，完全让人想不到这惊喜的浪漫是个成熟稳重看起来还有些禁欲系的老男人想出来的。蛇立就很随便了，想送礼物就会问贺呈，“你今天收到礼物了吗？”

如果贺呈答没有，那他就伸出藏在身后的礼物，说：“怪可怜的，那我送你。”

如果贺呈说收到了，那他就说，“既然你收了礼物那也不差我这一个，收下吧。”然后再一脸云淡风轻地把礼物扔到贺呈面前。年年如此。

“诶？你还记得我们过的第一个情人节你带我去坐摩天轮吗？我当时想两个大男人的坐什么摩天轮。”

“可俯视这座城市的风景很好看不是吗，”贺呈抬手把蛇立拉进怀里，“贺天小时候带他去看过，漂亮，就想让你也看看。”

“那街头唱歌那次呢？你也是想让我听你唱歌跑调想很久了？”

“那次是失误，我高估自己了。”

“不高估，我喜欢。”说完蛇立去吻贺呈的喉结，试探地问：“那你还记不记得你让我穿女仆装那次？”

“……不记得了。”

“撒谎！”蛇立语落起身跨坐在贺呈身上，语气凶狠，“妈的当时叫你停你不停，还他妈拍照，老子现在还记得呢！今天我就要操死你！”说完蛇立坐在贺呈小腹顶了顶胯，把贺呈磨得有些难受。

“行啦，臭小鬼、小朋友，别点火，腰疼了明天采购就又泡汤了。”贺呈无奈伸手去拉蛇立，把人从自己身上拉下来就紧紧抱在怀里，两腿夹住他的腿禁锢住。明明已经规划好了明天的事，不忍因为自己的一时冲动打乱他的行程，但这坏孩子还一直在挑逗他，不停乱蹭，撩了又不负责。

“那次是不是你答应让我干的？”

贺呈无语凝噎，那次是看他都快昏过去才随口敷衍的，没想到他不仅真记住了，还一直记仇到现在。蛇立见他不说话也不逗他了，反正今天情人节一定要干一炮。虽然曾经不在意情人节，但不代表现在不在意这个节日。两人一起生活久了，习惯了平淡相处相拥而眠，而且蛇立现在已经30了，理应也不是血气方刚容易冲动的年纪。但今天在酒吧里看见那些年轻张扬的人，还是忍不住想回顾当年自己和贺呈疯狂缠绵的每个日日夜夜。

“那我不干你，你他妈来干我，这么推辞是不是老男人你不行了啊？”蛇立的腿被夹住，只能伸出手去挑弄贺呈身下。

贺呈忍得难受，被蛇立微凉的手触摸身体却泛热，明显感受到身下器物又涨硬一分，贺呈赶紧抓住那只作乱的手，拉到唇前狠狠亲一口，“行啦小祖宗，我是怕你受不了，采购每次回来你都喊累，再折腾一宿你不得更难受啊？睡吧，宝贝，听话。”

听着有理有据的，蛇立也反驳不了，可情人节就这么过了好像还是有点不甘心，“那你亲亲我。”

mua一口还带响的那种，“好，亲了，睡吧。”

“你再抱抱我，别压我腿了。”

“好，来，抱了，睡吧。”

“你再给我讲个故事呗。”

“cnmd，别睡了，来，起来，我给你讲个老汉推车的故事。”

当水渍声响在卧室里时，贺呈压下身，把滚烫的胸膛抵在蛇立薄凉的背，舌头舔了一下对方的耳廓，果不其然身下人的后背绷了起来，后穴也随之一紧。贺呈故意把温热喘息喷进蛇立的耳朵，低着嗓音问：“你，还要操我吗？”

蛇立津液已经不受控制地从嘴角流下了，却还是要咬牙说：“老子干死你！啊～”

惹得贺呈腰腹用力一个猛插，柔腻的呻吟就从喉间溢出。

“想要小孩？今晚就射在里面让你生宝宝好不好？”

次日清晨屁股痛起不来的当事人蛇立：事后就是后悔，非常后悔。


End file.
